Neurological deficit following stroke is a major cause of morbidity in the US. Current treatment regimens are of limited efficacy, and there are no up-to-date mechanism-based therapies for the treatment of stroke. Recent research has established the role of activation of PARS in free-radical and reoxygenation-induced cell and tissue injury. Inotek, Incorporation, proposes to test the feasibility of a novel potent PARS inhibitor, INH2BP, in a rodent model of stroke. Upon confirmation of INH2BP's efficacy in this model, Inotek intends to apply for Phase 2 SBIR funding to support formal toxicology studies and a Phase I FDA-regulated clinical trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE